deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:UnknownUser55/UnknownUser55's Weekly Thumbnail Contest
Welcome! So, welcome to once again a weekly thumbnail contest by me! Oh, for anyone who doesn't know, I once held an old competition a few months back, and let's say it died. Anyways, this new TN contest will be similar to my old one, but with some new twists. Everyone is welcome to participate in this contest, so enjoy and have fun! Rules! *Plagiarism is '''not '''okay. Do not steal a thumbnail made by another user and submit as your entry. If I were to find out that the TN you submitted is not by you, that'll result in an instant disqualification for the round. *You may only submit one entry per round, but if you don't feel comortable with the thumbnail you have submitted, you are allowed to change your entry at any given time. *You are allowed to use any template that is related to the VS genre. That means any DB template, OMM, DBX, Battle Royale, or even a template that you made will be allowed here. *Unlike my original contest, I won't be using specific matchups, but rather themed rounds, just like with what former DBW member ARagingKid did with his. *Any TN is valid as long as it isn't inappropiate and does follow along the theme of the round. * Everyone's entries in this contest will be judged fairly among the others. Your placing is based solely on how well I think your thumbnail is made when compared to the other entries of that round. It is not determined by & is not a reflection of; what I think of you as a user or a person. *Have fun! Theme of the Week! Results say that Option 3 has won the polls! These results as such now say that next round will be Teenagers themed! This should be self-explanatory. Entries will be taken until January 16th at 4:30 PM EST.. Good luck! Round 1: Horror Frank West vs Negan.deathbattle.png.png|1st. MMYP999 (Frank VS Negan) Behind you by Simbiothero.jpg|2nd. Simbiothero (Jason Voorhees VS Micheal Myers) Vampire Hunter D vs Alucard.jpg|3rd. SentryNeo (Vampire Hunter D VS Alucard) Carnage vs Lucy (bloxxer) -v3-.png|4th. ROLVeBloxxer (Carnage VS Lucy) Michael myers jason.png|5th. ArgentineanDeadpool (Micheal Myers VS Jason Voorhees) Carnage VS Lucy FF.png|6th. FakeFraud (Carnage VS Lucy) MOSHED-2018-8-9-12-5-56.jpg|7th. Shakaboy (Slenderman VS Jason Voorhees) Bland background but I'm not gonna render Jason's mask so deal with it.png|8th. Alexey de Greit (Nemesis VS Jason Voorhees) Ghoooost.png|9th. DENSTIFY1 (Gengar VS Noob Saibot) Spooky-1.png|10th. ChippForPresident (Slenderman VS Jason Voorhees) Round 2: Robot Optimus Gundam.png|1st. ArgentineanDeadpool (Optimus Prime VS Gundam) Mega Man X VS Iron Man v2.png|2nd. FakeFraud (Iron Man VS Mega Man X) Aigis vs Origami.deathbattle.png.png|3rd. MMYP999 (Aigis VS Origami) Mega Man vs Bomberman (bloxxer) -v2-.png|4th. ROLVeBloxxer (Mega Man VS Bomberman) Genji VS Zer0 00.png|5th. Alexey de Greit (Genji VS Zer0) Android 17 vs Genos.png|6th. DrewDarkely (Android 17 VS Genos) New Generation of Giant Robots Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|7th. Simbiothero (Thunder Megazord VS Gypsy Avenger) Zero vs Android 18.jpg|8th. SentryNeo (Zero VS Android 18) Domo Arigato Mr. Roboto.png|9th. ChippForPresident (K1B0 VS Vatista) Cyborg VS K1B0.png|10th. Great Sacred Treasure (Genos VS K1B0) Round 3: Marvel VS DC Im not gay but this matchup sure is.bloxxer.png|1st. ROLVeBloxxer (Nightwing VS Daredevil) AzraelMoonKnight.png|2nd. ArgentineanDeadpool (Azrael VS Moon Knight) Nova VS Green Lantern FF.png|3rd. FakeFraud (Nova VS Green Lantern) Shazam vs Hyperion.deathbattle.png.png|4th. MMYP999 (Shazam VS Hyperion) Thor vs Wonder Woman SN.jpg|5th. SentryNeo (Thor VS Wonder Woman) Red Hood and Winter Soldier.png|6th. Alexey de Greit (Red Hood VS Winter Soldier) Partners of Millionaires Very Well Armed by Simbiothero.jpg|7th. Simbiothero (War Machine VS Red Hood) Miles Morales vs Virgil Hawkins.png|8th. DrewDarkely (Spider-Man VS Static Shock) Shazamvsthortaso.png|9th. Tasobeats (Shazam VS Thor) Grailacta.png|10th. Hawkseid (Grail VS Galacta) Red eyes-2.png|11th. Shakaboy (Doctor Doom VS Lobo) Time for crime.png|12th. DENSTIFY1 (Joker VS Kingpin) Ultron VS Brainiac 1pizza877.png|13th. 1pizza377 (Ultron VS Brainiac) Things Happen (Next One Should Be Pirate Themed).png|14th. EL0YR0DZ (Man-Thing VS Swamp Thing) Green Lantern VS Nova C.png|15th. Codytlane (Green Lantern VS Nova) Round 4: Female Only SAO Waifu Battle Royale.jpg|1st. SentryNeo (Leafa VS Asuna VS Sinon) CB17ECAD-1B36-4338-8B12-6914C05174C2.jpeg|2nd. FakeFraud (Lilac VS Shantae) Nepgear vs Madoka.deathbattle.png.png|3rd. MMYP999 (Nepgear VS Madoka) Pyrrha vs Carolina (bloxxer) -v2-.png|4th. ROLVeBloxxer (Pyrrha VS Carolina) RubyVSMakaV3.png|5th. StarMario89 (Ruby VS Maka) Blaze vs Azula Internet.png|6th. Internet02 (Blaze VS Azula) Oh my goodness Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|7th. Simbiothero (Palutena VS Madoka) Black Widow VS C Viper.png|8th. Alexey de Greit (Black Widow VS C. Viper) Esvsk.png|9th. Shakaboy (Erza VS Satsuki) Tatsumaki vs Esdeath.png|10th. DrewDarkely (Esdeath VS Tatsumaki) Ryuko vs Stocking V3.PNG|11th. DENSTIFY1 (Ryūko VS Stocking) Sakurakasuganoyurisakazaki.png|12th. Hawkseid (Sakura VS Yuri) Quiet-vs-yoko.png|13th. MigsDaRutt (Quiet VS Yoko) Esdeath Vs Weiss.png|14th. LancerJayden (Esdeath VS Weiss) Carolina VS Tracer.png|15th. Codytlane (Carolina VS Tracer) Round 5: Vigilante Punisher vs Flashpoint Batman.deathbattle.png.png|1st. MMYP999 (Punisher VS Flashpoint Batman) D6122972-692F-4B3C-B5D8-A0326A8A9330.jpeg|2nd. FakeFraud (Green Arrow VS Hawkeye) Justice is very violent Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|3rd. Simbiothero (Punisher VS Red Hood) Batman vs Moon Knight.jpg|4th. SentryNeo (Batman VS Moon Knight) NightwingVSDaredevil.png|5th. StarMario89 (Nightwing VS Daredevil) NWvsDD.png|6th. ArgentineanDeadpool (Nightwing VS Daredevil) Red Hood and Winter Soldier.png|7th. Alexey de Greit (Red Hood VS Winter Soldier) Azrael vs moon knight.png|8th. Not Really a Person (Azrael VS Moon Knight) Donatelloredrobin.png|9th. Hawkseid (Red Robin VS Donatello) Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 10.jpg|10th. Codytlane (Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099) Round 6: Cartoon Rick Bender.png|1st. ArgentineanDeadpool (Rick VS Bender) TACTICAL COPYRIGHT NUKE INCOMING!.bloxxer.png|2nd. ROLVeBloxxer (Mickey Mouse VS Bugs Bunny) Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man Unlimited.png|3rd. FakeFraud (Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man Unlimited) Pete vs Bluto.deathbattle.png.png|4th. MMYP999 (Pete VS Bluto) Tom the Cat vs Wil E Coyote.png|5th. DrewDarkley (Tom VS Wil E Coyote) Invaderzimvsmarvinthemartian.png|6th. Tasobeats (Zim VS Marvin) Spongevgum.png|7th. Shakaboy (SpongeBob VS Gumball) Skeleton VS Mummy.png|8th. Alexey de Greit (Skeletor VS Mumm-Ra) COMBINE by Simbiothero.jpg|9th. Simbiothero (Safeguard VS Garnet) Rickstar2.png|10th. Hawkseid (Star VS Rick) Darkwing vs gadget 2.jpg|11th. Capejedi (Darkwing Duck VS Inspector Gadget) Tom vs Sylvester.jpg|12th. Codytlane (Tom VS Sylvester) Round 7: Indie Cuphead vs Bendy (bloxxer) -v2-.png|1st. ROLVeBloxxer (Cuphead VS Bendy) Hat Kid vs Yooka Laylee.deathbattle.png.png|2nd. MMYP999 (Hat Kid VS Yooka Laylee) FriskVSTheBatterV22.png|3rd. StarMario98 (Frisk VS Batter) Gunvolt vs Lilac.jpg|4th. SentryNeo (Gunvolt VS Lilac) Lilac VS Shantae v2.png|5th. FakeFraud (Lilac VS Shantae) Green Knight vs Plague Knight.png|6th. DrewDarkley (Green Knight VS Plague Knight) The Batter Frisk.png|7th. ArgentineanDeadpool (Batter VS Frisk) Indie Giant Mermaids.png|8th. ChippForPresident (Calamaria VS Giga Mermaid) Animdog.png|9th. Hawkseid (Animdude VS Annoying Dog) Crazy Hair Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|10th. Simbiothero (Filia VS Shantae) 31EBFF68-5818-4E93-AD24-FA6C16AF2182.jpeg|11th. Bendy-Kirby3 (Bendy VS Springtrap) Round 8: Favorite DEATH BATTLE Optimus Gundam.png|1st. ArgentineanDeadpool (Optimus Prime VS Gundam) Optimus vs RX-78-2 Gundam 2.jpg|2nd. SentryNeo (Optimus Prime VS Gundam) DB OPTIMUS VS GUNDAM.png|3rd. Bruce U126 (Optimus Prime VS Gundam) Millionaires with Special Suits by Simbiothero.jpg|4th. Simbiothero (Iron Man VS Lex Luthor) MOSHED-2018-9-30-16-8-24.jpg|5th. Shakaboy (Hulk VS Doomsday) 0EE8DA45-F571-4E1D-94F6-0493C8E39D9F.jpeg|6th. Bendy-Kirby3 (Kirby VS Majin Buu) Sweetjoker3.png|7th. Hawkseid (Joker VS Sweet Tooth) Balrog VS TJ Combo 10.jpg|8th. Codytlane (Balrog VS TJ Combo) Yang-vs-tifa.png|9th. MigsDaRutt (Yang VS Tifa) Round 9: Fighting Game Blood Red Surface.deathbattle.png.png|1st. MMYP999 (Sho VS Carmine) Cammy vs Nina.jpg|2nd. SentryNeo (Cammy VS Nina) Arakune Zato-1.png|3rd. ArgentineanDeadpool (Arakune VS Zato) Sub-Zero VS Jago.png|4th. FakeFraud (Sub-Zero VS Jago) Four Cyber Ninjas One Winner Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|5th. Simbiothero (Sektor VS Cyrax VS Cyber Sub-Zero VS Smoke) Hontalbainvssabrewulftaso.png|6th.Tasobeats (Jon Talbain VS Sabrewulf) Sketch-1538897044277.png|7th. EmperorDedede (Cyrax VS Killgore) AE1D668C-4EBE-4180-8DEF-99BFE4D17E6C.jpeg|8th. KombatKid1 (MK Ninja BR) Fulbot.png|9th. Hawkseid (Noob VS Fulgore) Realrivalsuseice.png|10th. Capejedi (Ky Kiske VS Jin Kisaragi) 1F562003-0642-45BD-B52E-BA5A87430F6D.jpeg|11th. Bendy-Kirby3 (Ultron-Sigma VS Dark Kahn) Ryu VS Liu Kang.jpg|12th. Codytlane (Ryu VS Liu Kang) Round 10: Rivalry Last one i swear.bloxxer.png|1st. ROLVeBloxxer (Mario VS Sonic) Master Hand vs Polygon Man.deathbattle.png.png|2nd. MMYP999 (Master Hand VS Polygon Man) MarioSonic.png|3rd. ArgentinianDeadpool (Mario VS Sonic) MOSHED-2018-10-11-20-35-51.jpg|4th. Shakaboy (Superman VS Goku) King vs Guardian Remake V2 by Simbiothero.jpg|5th. Simbiothero (Godzilla VS Gamera) Solo vs kirk v3.png|6th. Notatruename (Han Solo VS James Kirk) DC Infinity War By EmperorDedede.png|7th. EmperorDedede (Thanos VS Darkseid) Playboxtendo.png|8th. Hawkseid (Console Mascots Battle Royale) A71FF7F0-715C-4912-A5F9-F3F98C388EAA.jpeg|9th. Bendy-Kirby3 (Mario VS Sonic) 9FCA5EFD-C119-4C82-994C-4E435332B317.jpeg|10th. KombatKid1 (Jason Voorhees VS Michael Myers) Brainac v.s. Ultron.jpg|11th. Codytlane (Brainiac VS Ultron) Screen Shot 2018-10-12 at 7.20.29 am.png|12th. L1zerd guy (Cole MacGrath VS Alex Mercer) Nmhsmw.png|13th. Capejedi (Travis Touchdown VS Jack Cayman) Round 11: Violence Brutal rage Battle Royale by Simbiothero.jpg|1st. Simbiothero (Kratos VS Wolverine VS Guts VS Doomguy) Carnage Lucy AD.png|2nd. ArgentinanDeadpool (Carnage VS Lucy) Honestly why didnt we get this instead1 of carnage vs lucy.bloxxer.png|3rd. ROLVeBloxxer (Carnage VS Crona) Maul vs carnage v2.png|4th. Notatruename (Darth Maul VS Carnage) World of Despair V2.deathbattle.png.png|5th. MMYP999 (Yūki VS DIO) F5CA066D-B8C7-4C0E-9FC3-254FABBD23ED.jpeg|6th. KombatKid1 (Scorpion VS Ghost Rider) WilkinsNaughtyBear.png|7th. Hawkseid (Naughty Bear VS Wilkins) Baby,it's time to die By EmperorDedede.png|8th. EmperorDedede (Springtrap VS Bendy) Bestcarnagematchupdont@me.png|9th. Shakaboy (Carnage VS Freddy Krueger {btw your opinion is wrong}) Guts VS Doomguy - BK3.jpeg|10th. Bendy-Kirby3 (Guts VS Doomguy) Freddy VS Jason (DB).jpeg|11th. Codytlane (Freddy Krueger VS Jason Voorhees) Whywasthisnotlucy'smatch.png|12th. Capejedi (Kaneki VS Lucy) Punisher-vs-revy.png|13th. MigsDaRutt (Punisher VS Revy) Round 12: Nintendo Zero Suit Samus vs Lucina.jpg|1st. SentyNeo (Zero Suit Samus VS Lucina) Ridley Vs K. Rool DB.png|2nd. SleepyDragonSushi (Ridley VS King K. Rool) Blades of Shining Justice!.deathbattle.png.png|3rd. MMYP999 (Zeke VS Owain) Bowser VS Dedede FF.png|4th. FakeFraud (Bowser VS King Dedede) "stomp".bloxxer.png|5th. ROLVeBloxxer (Bowser VS King Dedede) Linkvpit-2.png|6th. Shakaboy (Link VS Pit) Nintendo Kings Battle Royale by Simbiothero.jpg|7th. Simbiothero (Nintendo Kings BR) Ridleyvsmetalface3.png|8th. Tasobeats (Ridley VS Metal Face) Pitlinkdark.png|9th. Hawkseid (Dark Pit VS Dark Link) Riddled vs boozer.png|10h. Notatruename (Ridley VS Bowser) Link vs Pit.png|11th. IzanagiKeyblade (Pit VS Link) Sketch-1540484069272.png|12th. EmperorDedede (Mario VS Kirby) Cronovsissac.png|13th. Capejedi (Crono VS Isaac) Samus VS Fox.jpg|14th. Codytlane (Samus VS Fox) Link VS Samus - BK3.jpeg|15th. Bendy-Kirby3 (Link VS Samus) 3F44B540-47A6-4F0C-8941-836B5BD08C00.jpeg|16th. KombatKid1 (Retro BR) Round 13: Bad Matchups Sombra vs Laura.jpg|1st. SentryNeo (Sombra VS Laura) M S V F F.jpg|2nd. Shiny Optimus (Metal Sonic VS Freddy Fazbear) Actual Garbage.deathbattle.png.png|3rd. MMYP999 (Garbador VS Alolan Muk) MarioVSMickey.png|4th. StarMario89 (Mario VS Mickey Mouse) Sams club.bloxxer.png|5th. ROLVeBloxxer (Sans VS Ghost Rider) ApAvTMY.png|6th. ArgentineanDeadpool (Alucard VS Saitama) 54FE35BD-B33F-4FA4-9FDF-E6A4F0862D30.jpeg|7th. KaizokuSaiyajin (Spider-Man VS Elsa) Happy halloween.png|8th. Shakaboy (Jason Voorhees VS Pennywise) Giyori.png|9th. Hawkseid (Sayori VS Giygas) Sketch-1541334728166.png|10th. EmperorDedede (Luigi VS Shadow) Othermew vs Boby Feet.png|11th. DENSTIFY1 (Mewtwo VS Boba Fett) 7F590FE9-E3A4-4864-97FD-79091FFF31D5.jpeg|12th. KombatKid1 (Isabelle VS Incineroar) Maro vs moose.png|13th. Notatruename (Mario VS Mickey Mouse) Hellboy vs Ash Williams.png|14th. IzanagiKeyblade (Hellboy VS Ash Williams) I don't know if they have connections but i like it by Simbiothero.jpg|15th. Simbiothero (Raven Branwen VS Bardock) Fdgbjfhnjgurfbdpr9ytghubro, ;dhbnfgu.png|16th. Capejedi (Luigi VS Sage Harupia) Green Lantern VS Silver Surfer.jpg|17th. Codytlane (Green Lantern VS Silver Surfer) Round 14: Anime/Manga 28D58457-8C63-473B-B9B2-36B7B158B9B3.jpeg|1st. KaizokuSaiyajin (Goku VS Saitama) Skipper stops racism to black star.bloxxer.png|2nd. ROLVeBloxxer (Black Star VS Killua) Zamasu Vs Hades DB.png|3rd. SleepyDragonSushi (Zamasu VS Hades) S M V S V2.jpg|4th. Shiny Optimus (Sailor Moon VS Seiya) Goku VS Saitama FF2.png|5th. FakeFraud (Goku VS Saitama) GokuVSSaitama.Sebas.png|6th. StarMario98 (Goku VS Saitama) Yuichiro vs Rin.png|7th. DrewDarkley (Yuichiro VS Rin) A Magical Rhapsody V2.deathbattle.png.png|8th. MMYP999 (Kurumi VS Homura) Daisy vs Cal.png|9th. SentryNeo (Daisy-023 VS Cal-141) Nicorobinvsmirajane.png|10th. Tasobeats (Nico Robin VS Mirajane) Jiraiya Roshi.png|11th. ArgentineanDeadpool (Roshi VS Jiraiya) Sketch-1541774993498.png|12th. EmperorDedede (Akame VS Killua) KONO DIO DA vs i don't know hellsing memes aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh.png|13th. Notatruename (DIO VS Alucard) Screen Shot 2018-11-10 at 9.24.06 pm.png|14th. L1zerd guy (Lucy VS DIO) Elementals.png|15th. Hawkseid (Anime Elementals BR) Natsu vs Esdeath.png|16th. Shakaboy (Natsu VS Esdeath) This isnt My Final Form by Simbiothero.jpg|17th. Simbiothero (Goku VS Dragonoid) All Might vs Seryu V3.png|18th. DENSTIFY1 (All Might VS Seryu) Metal Bat vs Josuke Higashikata.png|19th. IzanagiKeyblade (Josuke VS Metal Bat) Greenisnotacreativecolor.png|20th. Capejedi (Yusuke VS Gon) Round 15: Villains 79844932-946A-4805-8027-8BF4B6EF006B.jpeg|1st. FakeFraud (Ultron VS Sigma) Dracula Vs Ganondorf.png|2nd. SleepyDragonSushi (Dracula VS Ganondorf) Vader vs Sephiroth.png|3rd. SentryNeo (Darth Vader VS Sephiroth) WAT R WE SOME KINDA SUICIDE SQWAD vs Why do you literally have a target on your forehead lmao.png|4th. Notatruename (Deadshot VS Bullseye) 0EFBA8A5-966C-43B0-B550-B7CEB1D6855E.jpeg|5th. KombatKid1 (Darkseid VS Thanos) Madaravsaizen2.png|6th. Tasobeats (Madara VS Aizen) DarkseidThanos.png|7th. ArgentineanDeadpool (Darkseid VS Thanos) 413524BF-49A0-41A1-AF1F-682044F4C6EE.jpeg|8th. KaizokuSaiyajin (Thanos VS Darkseid) U V B.jpg|9th. Shiny Optimus (Ultron VS Brainiac) Medusa vs Medea.png|10th. DrewDarkley (Medusa VS Caster) Sketch-1542549259784.png|11th. EmperorDedede (Dormammu VS Ultimecia) Bowser vs K Rool V4.png|12th. DENSTIFY1 (Bowser VS King K. Rool) Goku african american vs hsalf.bloxxer.png|13th. ROLVeBloxxer (Goku Black VS Reverse-Flash) Ultron VS Sigma (sebas) -v5-.png|14th. StarMario98 (Ultron VS Sigma) Jason Voorhees vs Freddy Krueger.png|15th. IzanagiKeyblade (Jason Voorhees VS Freddy Krueger) Masked Enemies by Simbiothero.jpg|16th. Simbiothero (Bane VS Baron Zeno) Who wants to talk about murders!.deathbattle.png.png|17th. MMYP999 (Tohru Adachi VS Yoshikage Kira) Esdeath VS Cinder.png|18th. C.SpaDinner (Esdeath VS Cinder Fall) Monstrous-14.png|19th. Shakaboy (Broly VS Juggernaut) Redskullvscobracommander.png|20th. Capejedi (Red Skull VS Cobra Commander) Darkseid VS Thanos(19).jpg|21st. Codytlane (Darkseid VS Thanos) IMG 20181120 014644.jpg|22nd. Hawkseid (Coldsteel VS Mecha Hitler) Round 16: Animals Sonic the Hedgehog vs Rainbow Dash.png|1st. SentryNeo (Sonic VS Rainbow Dash) Character sabrewulf-3.png|2nd. ArgentinanDeadpool (Jon Talbain VS Sabrewulf) Perry vs Skipper (bloxxer).png|3rd. ROLVeBloxxer (THAT'S RACIST YOU CAN'T SAY THE N WORD) Yoshi vs Chocobo alt.deathbattle.png.png|4th. MMYP999 (Yoshi VS Chocobo) Bowser Jr vs Wrecking Ball.png|5th. DrewDarkley (Bowser Jr. VS Wrecking Ball) Reptile Vs Reptile.png|6th. SleepyDragonSushi (Lizard VS Reptile) Crash VS Spyro (sebas).png|7th. StarMario98 (Crash VS Spyro) Fox VS Tails.png|8th. Alexey de Greit (Fox VS Tails) Rashraph.png|9th. Hawkseid (Rash VS Raphael) Harambe vs ok so basically im monky v3.png|10th. Notatruename (Winston VS Gorilla Grodd) 8C283648-89A1-4F67-9D4F-DC46EA814771.jpeg|11th. KaizokuSaiyajin (Mickey Mouse VS Bugs Bunny) Lizard--ManBat.jpg|12th. Shiny Optimus (Lizard VS Man-Bat) Screen Shot 2018-11-22 at 10.15.49 pm.png|13th. L1zerd guy (Gorilla Grodd VS Winston) Sketch-1543054409589.png|14th. EmperorDedede (Yoshi VS Knuckles) Hedgehogs Battle Royale Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|15th. Simbiothero (Hedgehog Battle Royale) Gorilla Grodd VS Winston.jpg|16th. Codytlane (Gorilla Grodd VS Winston) Round 17: Edgelords Bloodedge Calamity V2.deathbattle.png.png|1st. MMYP999 (Ragna the Bloodedge VS Velvet Crowe) Death the Kid vs Stocking Anarchy (bloxxer) -v3-.png|2nd. ROLVeBloxxer (Death the Kid VS Stocking Anarchy) Killua vs Hiei.png|3rd. SentryNeo (Killua VS Hiei) Dark Samus--Venom.jpg|4th. Shiny Optimus (Dark Samus VS Venom) Hiei Sasuke.png|5th. ArgentineanDeadpool (Hiei VS Sasuke) Symbiosis-2.png|6th. Shakaboy (Venom VS Ryūko) Dormammu VS Jedah Dohma.png|7th. Alexey de Greit (Dormammu VS Jedah) Rapper vs emo ren v2.png|8th. Notatruename (Reaper VS Kylo Ren) Weskper.png|9th. Hawkseid (Reaper VS Wesker) Shadow is a weeb By EmperorDedede.png|10th. EmperorDedede (Shadow VS Ryūko) Ryokovsakame.png|11th. Capejedi (Ryūko VS Akame) Edgy Time by Simbiothero.jpg|12th. Simbiothero (Batman VS Shadow) SHADOW VS BLACK GOKU.png|13th. RatedMforMario (Goku Black VS Shadow) Round 18: Official DEATH BATTLEs Optimus -- Gundam 2.jpg|1st. Shiny Optimus (Optimus Prime VS Gundam) My name is barry allen and i am the fattest man alive.bloxxer.png|2nd. ROLVeBloxxer (Flash VS Quicksilver) Strange VS Fate (sebas) -v2-.png|3rd. StarMario98 (Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate) MAV THANOS EN 1497289864.png|4th. ArgentineanDeadpool (Thanos VS Darkseid) Dicktor strangle vs docteer feet vI'll get this right one day.png|5th. Notatruename (Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate) Dante vs Bayonetta 2.png|6th. SentryNeo (Dante VS Bayonetta) Ken Vs Terry DB.png|7th. SleepyDragonSushi (Ken VS Terry) Infinite Apokolips.deathbattle.png.png|8th. MMYP999 (Thanos VS Darkseid) Sketch-1543663190509.png|9th. EmperorDedede (Thanos VS Darkseid) Received 2254737064560705.png|10th. Hawkseid (Zelda VS Peach) CVSMyown.jpg|11th. Jioto576 (Crash VS Spyro) This Death Battle is Overhated by Simbiothero.jpg|12th. Simbiothero (Bowser VS Ganon) Mario v sonic v2 (for contest).png|13th. RatedMforMario (Mario VS Sonic) Round 19: Colors MURICA FUCK YEAH.bloxxer.png|1st. ROLVeBloxxer (Sarge VS Soldier) Dante vs Alucard.png|2nd. SentryNeo (Dante VS Alucard) Lucheena vs banana pls have mercy.png|3rd. Notatruename (Lucina VS Kitana) Mechanical Misadventures V2.deathbattle.png.png|4th. MMYP999 (Susie VS Tron Bonne) Black Panther--Batman.jpg|5th. Shiny Optimus (Black Panther VS Batman) Ridley VS Spyro.png|6th. Alexey de Greit (Ridley VS Spyro) Blue Speedsters by Simbiothero.jpg|7th. Simbiothero (Sonic VS Quicksilver) SailorMoonSeiya.png|8th. ArgentineanDeadpool (Sailor Moon VS Pegasus Seiya) Red Dead.png|9th. EL0YR0DZ (Proto Man VS Knuckles) Quicknic.png|10th. Hawkseid (Sonic VS Quicksilver) Sketch-1544828195013.png|11th. EmperorDedede (Sage Harpuia VS Luigi) J'onn stomps tho.jpg|12th. UniverseAwesome777 (Hulk VS Martian Manhunter) Ggggggggg.png|13th. RatedMforMario (Ken VS Mario) 13 Ragna VS Dante.png|14th. C.SpaDinner (Ragna VS Dante) Blackswordsmen.png|15th. Capejedi (Kirito VS Guts) Ryuko Matoi Vs Shadow The Hedgehog.jpg|16th. Jioto576 (Ryūko VS Shadow) Round 20: Swords Cloud is coming back down from the clouds.bloxxer.png|1st. ROLVeBloxxer (Link VS Cloud) Alucard Vs Dante DB.png|2nd. SleepyDragonSushi (Alucard VS Dante) Zoro vs Kenpachi.png|3rd. SentryNeo (Zoro VS Kenpachi) Marth--Light.jpg|4th. Shiny Optimus (Marth VS Warrior of Light) Netherdimension Neptunia V2.deathbattle.png.png|5th. MMYP999 (Laharl VS Neptune) Jerry Of The River vs SHECURE TEH PALANTIYAH.png|6th. Notatruename (Geralt of Rivia VS Talion) HollowMayCry.jpg|7th. Jioto576 (Ichigo VS Dante) Cursed Swords Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|8th. Simbiothero (Lich King VS Nightmare) Sketch-1545333312792.png|9th. EmperorDedede (Link VS Cloud) Jackfro.png|10th. RatedMforMario (Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai) On The Verge Of.png|11th. EL0R0DZ (Vergil VS Sesshōmaru) 75B0095B-B53B-4744-A5E4-CDC5E78C8B69.jpeg|12th. Psychomaster35 (Link VS Sora) Zero vs Alucard V2.jpg|13th. UniverseAwesome777 (Zero VS Alucard) Round 21: Rivals Dedede VS K.Rool (sebas).png|1st. StarMario98 (King Dedede VS King K. Rool) Dank spamus vs dank pot.png|2nd. Notatruename (Dark Samus VS Dark Pit) So edgy you could get a papercut.bloxxer.png|3rd. ROLVeBloxxer (Zero VS Shadow) Be Just or Be Dead.deathbattle.png.png|4th. MMYP999 (Fylnn VS Ky) ZeroMetaKnight.png|5th. ArgentinianDeadpool (Meta Knight VS Zero) WorstDededematchupdont@me.png|6th. EmperorDedede (King Dedede VS Wario) Zero--Meta Knight.jpg|7th. Shiny Optimus (Zero VS Meta Knight) JinnoVsJin.jpg|8th. Jioto576 (Jin VS Jinnosuke) Wario v shadow AGAIN.png|9th. RatedMforMario (Wario VS Shadow) Bradley VS Varian.png|10th. 1pizza877 (Bradley VS Varian) This Is Too Meta.png|11th. EL0YR0DZ (Meta Knight VS Shadow) Mydadisanabusivefireguy.png|12nd. Capejedi (Todoroki VS Zuko) The Rematch between The Saiyan and The Hedgehog Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|13th. Simbiothero (Vegeta VS Shadow) Bad matchup -2.jpg|14th. UniverseAwesome777 (Deathstroke VS Satsuki) AD45CBD2-B6B1-4CC9-B304-F8D7A32363CE.jpeg|15th. Psychomaster35 (Zero VS Shadow) Round 22: Elements Mkxl sub zero klassic hq cutout by molim dbq93p9.png|1st. ArgentinianDeadpool (Cinder & Glacius VS Scorpion & Sub-Zero) Shazam--Thor.jpg|2nd. Shiny Optimus (Shazam VS Thor) Pyro vs firefly.png|3rd. Notatruename (Pyro VS Firefly) Edward Vs Aang.png|4th. SleepyDragonSushi (Edward Elric VS Aang) This fight seriously blows.deathbattle.png.png|5th. MMYP999 (Yosuke VS Nanase) Sub-Zero VS Scorpion (sebas).png|6th. StarMario98 (Sub-Zero VS Scorpion) Grayvskuladiamond.png|7th. Tasobeats (Gray VS Kula Diamond) Subscorp3.png|8th. RatedMforMario (Sub-Zero VS Scorpion) It's All In The Name.png|9th. EL0YR0DZ (Cinder VS Cinder Fall) EVERYONEKNOWSKUNGFUFIGHTING.png|10th. EmperorDedede (Aang VS Po) MydadisdeadVsmydadisadick.png|11th. Capejedi (Mitsuru VS Weiss) Natsu vs Gray.jpg|12th. UniverseAwesome777 (Natsu VS Gray) 35274534-9572-44E1-A7E7-D598C185AAD0.jpeg|13th. Psychomaster35 (Ghost Rider VS Scorpion) Fire vs Water - ash ketchum Edition Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|14th. Simbiothero (Infernape VS Greninja) Category:Blog posts